


Possession

by BaffledFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Dancing, Knotting, Lacation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Gabriel, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Discussion, Protective Behavior, public affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Gabriel and Jack are no longer a couple. Hadn't been in almost a year. Gabriel thinks it's time to move on, only to discover the little surprise Jack has left him with from his last heat.Should he completely separate from his estranged mate, or should he try and patch things up?





	1. End

**Author's Note:**

> Shouldn't be too long.
> 
> This is just a thing that was in my head; wanted to write something a bit more emotional and dramatic. It'll have a happy ending though, I promise. 
> 
> Setting the bar at 10 chapters, might be less or a bit more. This chapter is pretty Gabriel-centric. I already have most of them written, should post them pretty regularly. Thanks for reading.

Gabriel woke up feeling more than a little irritable. 

The curtains were almost closed, but not completely, leaving a sliver of bright light to streak across his face. The smell of the room was starting to bother him too, the pillows he tried to bury under, the blankets, the mattress--

All of it was just adding to his bad mood. 

Smelled stale, like him and sweat and spice. 

Jack wasn’t in bed, hadn’t been, hadn’t shared his nest since two months ago. Just during his head, a momentary lapse in judgement spurred by a near fatal mission and too much time apart. He wouldn’t go as far as to say they were separated, couldn’t be divorced if they had never gotten married(his engagement ring had been gathering dust in his desk drawer for over a year now). 

The stress had been getting to him, that mission hadn’t helped, and when his heat hit early he didn’t want to suffer it alone. But he still couldn’t get his head around the thought of someone else.

No one else he trusted, not with that, not when he was at his most vulnerable. 

Gabriel growled, starting to feel the irritation bubble into anger, fury, knowing there was no point in hiding. He was awake, needed to stay awake, had to get ready for the day. 

It was a rare day off at least, time he could enjoy to himself, maybe shake this bad mood. 

He finally gave up trying to get comfortable, getting himself up and out of bed instead. He shuffled around the small room; just a standard issue space, like a cracker box, only containing the essentials. 

Nothing to make it ‘home’, because it wasn’t. Just a temporary place to be between missions. Sure, it was his more frequented room, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have others. Bases all across the globe, each one holding far too much baggage. 

Worse that he still kept a picture of his mate--

Ex-mate. Correction. 

Kept in his wallet, didn’t help that he looked at it sometimes when he was out, too far away. 

They didn’t have much now.

Not since the promotion. 

Not since he let his anger, jealousy and bitterness eat up all the love they had shared. 

Jack avoided him mostly, and when he didn’t, he kept things strictly professional. 

It just pissed Gabriel off more. 

Morrison, the golden boy. 

Always so put together and perfect. 

Didn’t seem bothered at all when Gabriel had demanded they split up; had just took it in stride, as if he expected it. 

It hurt still, even though it had been a year now, maybe a little more than that. Missed birthdays, and a anniversary. There was an ache in him that was bone deep, something he couldn’t shake; but whenever he passed Jack, it felt like the alpha didn’t feel it at all. 

Bathroom had been first on the agenda, turning on the taps to the shower before he brushed his teeth. He frowned around the brush, watching his own reflection in the mirror. 

He looked like shit.

Not eating well, not sleeping well. 

Shadows like bruises under his brown eyes, his lower belly felt soft, his chest itched. Something to note; not really a symptom, or what he could see in his reflection, though he also had trouble keeping food down. He needed to maintain a hefty diet regime due to his super soldier body, but lately he’d been skirting it, and he’d been feeling the adverse effects. 

Even the mint of the toothpaste was bothering him. 

He spit before his body latched onto the need to puke. The bathroom smelled sterile, recently cleaned, the steam from the shower cleansing his lungs when he breathed back in. 

Maybe he needed a real vacation.

Maybe he needed to get laid. 

He dropped his underwear, climbing into the shower and letting it rinse over him. His hair, sodden and heavy fell in his face as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back. The heat felt good, soothing, the water smelt pure and clean, settled him. 

Maybe he should find another bed partner. 

When he had been younger(before Jack, his mind supplied unhelpfully) he had hardly been shy. Not a virgin when he hit the military, and during his stint at the many bases, he fucked around casually whenever he felt like it. 

Only with beta. 

Beta were easy, no strings attached, scentless and didn’t adhere to the same biological codes. Simple, his plan had always been ‘figure things out later’. Gabriel was afraid of committing, didn’t like to be pushed around and hardly abided by what someone expected an omega to be. 

Gabriel had always been full bodied, muscular, tall--the SEP only enhanced his natural physique. Physically only his wide hips and ample thighs gave way to his gender, but most could hardly believe it. 

He was so aggressive, dominating, territorial--

Omega just didn’t sound right. 

He’d worked the ranks by skill and willpower, becoming a commander a few short years into his service. One of the few omegas even admitted into the SEP. 

There he met Jack Morrison and everything changed.

Like a cheesy romantic sitcom.

His rule of ‘no alphas’ got broken. 

The first heat he had ever shared with an alpha, to the first person to ever see him that vulnerable. Jack had bonded him, they hadn’t talked about it; it had just happened in the passionate moment between them. 

There had been backlash, stigma, but they stuck it out. Together. 

Gabriel had believed the blue-eyed pretty boy’s croons of ‘always and forever’. 

He fell in love, he committed, he even accepted Jack’s marriage proposal years after they had been bonded. 

He was an idiot, still was. 

Pining like this, letting Jack use him, letting Jack share in intimacy he no longer deserved. 

Bastard took the promotion that had been Gabriel’s. Jack knew how much he wanted it, fought for it, had been next in line for it--

But he took it.

Could’ve declined.

Didn’t. 

Gabriel growled, feeding that rage, the knot in his belly like a stone; hot, heavy and impossible to ignore. 

Ten years they had been together. 

Ten fucking years and Jack does this to him. 

Gabriel was given blackwatch like a consolation prize. The organization that wasn’t even supposed to exist. Full of reformed criminals, almost constantly deployed on clean up missions. Interrogations, torture, murder--

Jack saw the debriefing reports, saw every file to cross his desk, signed off on each mission and never once asked him about any of them. 

Strike Commander; sitting pretty behind his desk, so far removed and uninvolved it was painful. 

Not just in tactics, but with everything. 

Which brought Gabriel back to his original thought:

Maybe it was time to move on.


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal was to post this by the weekend, so here it is! Thank you for all the support and lovely comments! 
> 
> I'm going to try and post some new stuff, update some of my other works as well over the weekend so look out for that(if you're following my other stuff). I'm trying to get things done before the new OW event because then I'll be missing for a while, lol. 
> 
> Again, thank you guys. c:

Gabriel put in his request for a few days off. 

He never took vacation time(once upon a time he was saving it to have time off with Jack), he was assured it would be granted. He had left the paperwork with Jack’s secretary(his mate had definitely became such a pretentious dick, him with his chipper young assistant). Unfortunately everything needed to be approved through the Strike Commander, there was no getting around that red tape. 

That done, Gabriel ran into his second road block. 

Everything in his closet was either standard issue or black. 

Casual wear consisted of plain crew neck black t-shirts, black pullovers and black fatigues. Nothing fancy to go out in, unless he counted his dress blues and his one suit(which he had worn to Ana’s funeral a few years back). 

He also realized he had no idea where he was even trying to go. All he knew was that he had to find someone off base. As angry as he was with Jack, he wasn’t willing to cause work drama by fucking around with someone they both knew. He also wasn’t ready for a relationship; he was just looking for someone to sleep with, no strings attached, so he could stop feeling this ache in his chest that had gotten so much worse since his heat.

Gabriel wasn’t even aware he was rubbing at his own chest, the ache persisting again, like a pull, a longing he felt had no business still existing. Didn’t help that often his bond bite burned, or how empty his bed felt almost everyday. 

He hated this; the bitter loneliness that had settled in. 

Jack was always poised and perfect, Gabriel couldn’t be sure he even felt anything at all. 

He shook himself from his thoughts, slamming his closet door shut. It left him with the issue at hand, where was he going to find his mystery person, and how was he going to seduce them back to his bed looking like a faux goth? 

Gabriel groaned, running his hand down his face, scratching idly at his freshly trimmed beard(another un-omega trait of his, facial hair, along with his body hair which was something omegas usually didn’t produce but Gabriel did). 

His roster of friends was short, and all related to work. Which meant they’d be working. Except--

Jesse McCree. 

Fledgling to Blackwatch, another reformed criminal but one Gabriel had taken a personal interest in. The kid was a natural when it came to learning about the local public, blending in, and finding places of interest. Jesse was also still new, which meant he could take time off easier. 

Gabriel hadn’t even thought twice, clad in his usual casual wear, he had walked back to Jack’s office and filled out the necessary paperwork for Jesse to take time off that synched with his days. He told the secretary to expedite both requests together; Jack would be out of his meeting soon. 

He didn’t wait, didn’t want to nor need to explain his reasoning as to why he requested the time nor why he chose Jesse to take time off with him. He listed it as ‘personal’, knowing the lack of details would likely rile his mate--

Ex-mate, he had to keep reminding himself. 

It didn’t take long for Jesse to find him in his room, still fussing over his wardrobe as if that would make new clothes appear. 

Jesse had rapped at the door, a familiar pattern, the start of a tune he usually whistled. Always the same, like a code. Always let Gabriel knew who was on the other side of the door. 

“Come in.” Gabriel grunted, they both had clearance to his room, working in the same branch, all members of Blackwatch did. 

Jack had the key code for all the rooms, Gabriel didn’t have the code to Jack’s den. 

Gabriel felt the rage start to roil in his belly.

Fuck Jack. 

“Jefe?” Was the first thing out of Jesse’s mouth as he eased his way inside, shutting the door behind him. “Mr. Han said I wasn’t up for missions the next few days. Not on the schedule at all. Told me to come lookin’ fer you, to explain why.” Jesse was still by the door, he’d taken off his stetson, was fidgeting with it in his hands. 

Cigarettes, woodsmoke, whiskey--

Alpha. 

What McCree smelled like, rich and deep, even this far away. Made his nose itch, and his brain rebel. Old instincts, as familiar as Jesse was, he’d never had him in his den before, even if he did have access to it. Gave him mixed feelings, warning bells that had no sense chiming. 

Gabriel wasn’t interested in finding an alpha partner, he’d prefer a beta for the night. This only helped cement that idea, he wasn’t ready for an alpha. Not someone who would try and stake a claim, however brief, or even accidental. He didn’t know how he’d react to a stranger that tried something stupid. 

McCree looked like a kicked puppy, obviously thinking he was in trouble. Jesse thrived on praise, and wilted under aggressive pressure. Gabriel knew him well enough by now; well, rephrase, when Gabriel was giving the praise or aggression Jesse reacted in two ways.

With others? 

Jesse could be a jackass and didn’t shy from a fight(however small). 

Jesse liked going at Jack’s throat in particular, and Gabriel often let him. 

But, when it came to Gabriel, Jesse was more docile and eager to please. 

“You’re not in trouble, relax.” 

Jesse softened immediately, fanning himself with his hat, “Jesus jefe, think you coulda opened with that?” He let out the breath he had been holding, more confident now as he replaced his hat and took a step further in. “What’s this about then?” 

Gabriel rolled his shoulders, hesitating before he spoke. “You know the places around here.” 

Since it wasn’t posed as a question, Jesse quirked his brow, curious but cautious. “Yeah. Like what?” 

“Bars.” Gabriel clenched his jaw, “Clubs.” 

Jesse just looked a little more confused, “I don’t--” 

“I want to go out. You’re going out with me. You’re going to take me to the local places to meet people.” 

“Meet people.” Jesse mouthed, looking more lost. 

Of course Jesse had not known Gabriel when he had been younger, more social, promiscuous. He met him during the break down of his relationship with Jack. Knew him as a strong, no nonsense commander with a good heart and a glare that could melt ice. He’d also witnessed Gabriel’s more emotional sides when things got especially bad; they’d become drinking buddies at times. They’d bonded enough over the year and a half Jesse had been in Blackwatch, that Gabriel knew he could trust him.   
Regardless, this request probably felt like it came out of left field. 

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling sharply as he struggled for patience. “Understood?” 

“So you want me to,” He paused, Gabriel didn’t like the look of the grin on his face, “be your wingman?” 

Gabriel just glared, “Meet me in the parking lot at 0800 sharp, McCree.” 

Jesse saluted and Gabriel rolled his eyes, “You got it jefe!”

Just as Jesse opened the door to leave, Jack was standing right behind it. Upon seeing him, Jesse saluted him as well, though it felt far more mocking. 

Jack only offered a crisp, “Agent McCree.” In response. 

Jesse left without a word, walking down the hallway and humming that tune of his. 

It looked like Jack was in a bad mood. 

Hardly Gabriel’s problem. 

“Requesting time off?” Was the first thing he said, as if he was still entitled to know what Gabriel did with his time anymore. 

It irritated him further when the commander entered his room and shut the door, like he had been invited. Gabriel’s hackles rose, the air around him tense. Jack reacted in kind, looking just as defensive, as if expecting a fight. Maybe there could have been one, if he hadn’t been feeling so damn off since this morning. 

“Is that what you’re here about? My time off request finally got the Strike Commander off his ass?” 

“Reyes.” 

Gabriel snorted, giving Jack a toothy grin, finally biting. “With all due respect sir, go fuck yourself.” 

“It said personal.” Jack pushed on, as if Gabriel hadn’t even spoken. 

“Again, not your damn business.” 

“We’re in the middle of a war.” 

“War will be there tomorrow.” 

“How can you not take this seriously--”

Gabriel growled, finally advancing, getting right in Jack’s face. “Don’t even finish that sentence. Not taking this fucking seriously? We both know why you’re here and it has nothing to do with me out of the field for a few days.” 

Jack was frowning, his face was red, frustrated maybe, or just as mad as Gabriel. Funny how they used to compliment eachother so well. Now it felt a lot like they were oil and water. 

The only thing that had been in synch were their bodies during Gabriel’s last heat. The memories of it still haunted him, he still felt pathetic for not being able to just endure it. But he’d gone more than ten years being taken care of by Jack. His body just hadn’t let him bear it alone, it had been worse than all the others and he caved after the second day. 

Gabriel hated that it had felt like Jack had taken pity on him. It hurt worse when Jack just left him when his heat week was over; they never talked about it after, and Jack barely made eye contact when they passed in the halls. 

He was an idiot for letting Jack back in, even for just that week. 

Gabriel often felt like he was just sitting in the pieces of what had used to be love. It felt a lot like that now, especially with Jack’s stony expression and how both of them looked ready to throw a punch. 

Jack exhaled through his nose, loud. “Time off, with McCree?” 

There it was. 

Jack was feeling threatened, territorial, jealous. 

Things he had no right to be anymore. 

Gabriel just kept glaring, just a few inches of space between them. Jack’s scent was strong, always had been, but now somehow worse. 

Like blue skies, sunshine and pine. 

Fresh, clean, smelling like home. 

Gabriel’s stomach felt knotted up, like he’d be sick again. “Yeah.” He confirmed, but Jack already knew, the young alpha had just been in his den. He’d let Jack think what he wanted to, it’s not like it mattered. 

Jack was good at that anyway, jumping to conclusions, too hard headed to ever listen to anyone else. 

Jack’s jaw tightened, his blue eyes burned. His nostrils flared and Gabriel hated how his knees felt weak; how his instincts wanted him to press in close, to ease the tension between them, how he wanted Jack’s scent on his skin. 

He only smelled like himself now; wasn’t scent marked, wasn’t claimed. Jack could smell that much at least, might ease his jealousy a bit. 

It didn’t help that already Gabriel was provoked by what Jack had done; that he was thinking of how the man used to be, his lover. Remembered what it was like to be held by Jack, to have the alpha’s nose in his neck, how it felt to be touched and scented by him. Jack had always been a slow, tactile lover, had Gabriel believing he had found his true mate, but since the promotion--

Well, he’d been wrong. 

Gabriel finally broke the spell between them, setting a firm hand on Jack’s chest, creating a barrier. Could feel his warmth through that ridiculous too tight blue shirt that only made the color of his eyes stand out more.”Stop.” 

Jack could dominate a room, so charismatic, so pretty. With his perfect chiseled jawline, spun gold hair, and pale skin. With those freckles that made the hardness of him seem soft, and that plush pink mouth--

“Stop.” Gabriel said again, keeping Jack’s gaze and trying not to feel lost; mostly talking to himself. 

But Jack could sense it, the hesitation. The alpha had reached up, trapping his wrist, touching him with a firm dominating grip. “Gabe.” Jack said, in that warm low voice that had Gabriel’s mouth running dry. 

“You need to leave.” Gabriel said, but didn’t break contact. 

Jack’s thumb ran over Gabriel’s pulse point, his wrist bone. “It’s not true is it, you and him?” 

“If it is?” He bluffed. 

“Please.” Jack crooned, easing himself further into his space, nearly touching him. It was warm between them, they were breathing the same air. “I want to fix this.” 

Immediately the mood between them changed; Gabriel growled, tugging his hand out of Jack’s grip, taking a step back and away from him. “Now you want to fix it? When you think someone else has started to fuck me?” 

“No that isn’t--”

“That’s exactly what it is.” Gabriel snapped, “Where were you after--” He didn’t finish the sentence, “Get out.” 

“Gabriel.” Jack said, having the audacity to sound pleading. 

“Do I need to call security on the Strike Commander?” Gabriel started, his tone mean, hard.

That seemed to slap the soft look right off of Jack’s face; and Gabriel hated himself for the guilt he felt. He shouldn’t feel guilty at all, especially not for Jack. The alpha frowned, “Fine.” He said, turning to walk away, “Enjoy your time off.” 

“I will.” Gabriel said, knowing Jack wasn’t expecting a reply. He shut the door behind the commander before anything else could be done or said; he listened as he heard the other man walking away down the hall until he couldn’t hear him at all anymore. 

Now that Jack was gone, the fight had deflated from him. 

He felt tired, like he had that morning, a bone deep type of fatigue that felt more like an ailment as he leaned back against the closed door. He rubbed at his eyes, feeling the tension in his stomach again, the acid in the back of his throat. 

It didn’t matter. 

Jack was just feeling threatened, it was just an instinctive response. 

Just like this was, the need to placate his ex-mate, the need to go to him. 

They’d both get over it. 

Gabriel exhaled slowly, going over his plans in his mind, giving himself something else to focus on. 

Tomorrow he’d find someone else to pay attention to, someone else to warm his bed, someone who wasn’t Jack. 

He’d finally get on the road to healing he’d been denying himself for almost two years. 

Time to move on.


End file.
